


Lemon collection.

by CluelessLemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon
Summary: I shall be uploading a variety of short stories I have written from prompts given to me on the Fleurmione discord server. Be warned that I wrote all of these with no preparation time and in a very short span of time. If you have prompts that you want a short story for (100-500 words), drop a comment or contact me on discord at CluelessLemon#3756. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 36





	Lemon collection.

The sun was already setting as the final two duellists took their positions on the banquet table that had been moved outside for the main event for the kings feast - a celebration to honour the birth of his new son. Duellists from across France had been summoned to take part in the festivities with their invitation declaring their participation in a tournament that would see the winner walk away with a sack full of gold. 

The first duel took place as the sun rose in order to weed out those of lesser skill before the main event when the sun reached its peak. Hermione had been one of the first to arrive and as such the first to compete but her mask was never removed, leading to speculation of who the mysterious competitor was. She was not the only person to remain masked but her worn down armour was a stark contrast to the fanciful armour of her competitors. Not just that but it was not designed for her body, instead it had been her fathers and at all costs she had to keep her identity hidden. For women were forbidden from competing. 

Every fight had been a learning experience but every time she walked out the victor, if only just in the later rounds, but now she faced her toughest opponents, another who had not once removed their mask. 

The official stood between the pair, the sack of gold sat on a stool beside him as he called for the duel to begin. As was custom both competitors bowed but before Hermione could even get into her stance her competitor was already on her, thrusting her rapier with deadly precision that put Hermione on the defensive. Her opponent was getting arrogant and for a fraction of a second Hermione saw an opening. Her thrust connected with her opponent's helmet, sending it flying into the stands. In her haste her opponent hit her own as well, her defence dropping allowing her mask to be sent into the stands. The crowd cheered before confusion spread around as the faces of the competitors were finally revealed. The king. Outraged bellowed out in anger "Women! Seize them at once!" 

The guards were closing in on them but that did not mean that they had to just lay down and accept their punishment. Hermione reached out her hand to allow the surprisingly soft hand of her opponent to grab hold as she pulled her to her feet. "Hermione." She said once the woman was on her feet. "Fleur." Replied the blond haired duellist. 

Hermione reached over and grabbed the stack of gold that had been left beside them. "Want to get out of here?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Fleur looked around as if considering her options before a smile of her own appeared on her face. "That would probably be for the best." Was the reply. 

Together they fought their way out of the castle with a grin on their faces and a sack full of gold as the sun set behind them.


End file.
